Huge Revolution (series)
| romaji = Daikakumei | ko_name = 대혁명 | ko_hanja = 大革命 | ko_romanized = Daehyeongmyeong | fr_name = Révolution Globale | de_name = Große Revolution | it_name = Rivoluzione di Massa | it_name2 = Grande Rivoluzione | pt_name = Enorme Revolução | es_name = Gran Revolución | sets = | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Huge Revolution" is a series of 3 Normal Monsters ("Oppressed People", "People Running About" and "United Resistance") and the Trap Card "Huge Revolution". The idea of this series is having at least one of each of those monsters and then activating "Huge Revolution" to clear the opponent's field and hand. Story-wise, it's about a kingdom which oppressed their people so much that they were forced to revolt. It's part of a larger series called "Royal". Story The story takes part on the Royal series. The tyrant from other cards start oppressing the people, to which the people try a revolution. They failed intitially, but eventually they managed to destroy the castle and reclaim freedom. When looking at the Attribute and Types of the cards, they are FIRE/Pyro (red), WATER/Aqua (blue) and WIND/Thunder (white), which combined make the French Flag. It's very likely this series is a nod to the French revolution. Competitive use It's virtually impossible to make a remotely competitive deck with "Huge Revolution". The card requires a pretty difficult condition, having 3 different weak Normal monsters on the field at the same time. Just to make things worse, those monsters have nothing in common besides the fact that they are Normal (all have different attributes, types and levels), so trying to use any type/attribute support or searcher is useless. To make things even harder, "United Resistance" is level 3, making all the "low level Normal support cards" unusable on him as well. However with the use of "Message in a Bottle", you can Summon all 3 at once, then use "Huge Revolution" to destroy all your opponents cards. You can also use "Soul Charge" to summon them for a slightly smaller loss and the ability to still Special Summon other monsters, but at the cost of your Battle Phase. And on the scenario that one manages to get all those monsters on the field and the trap card face-down, there are still 2 problems to solve: * "Huge Revolution" is quite easy to negate; cards like "Dark Bribe" can easily stop it. * Even if "Huge Revolution" is successfully used, it's not a win condition. ** You are likely to have few to no cards in your hand and on the field besides the 3 Normal Monsters. ** The monsters are quite weak and there is no card that can easily form an OTK using them. (While it is rather hard, with "Triangle Power" it is actually possible to OTK.) ** The monsters are almost impossible to use for Synchro or Xyz Summon, without external support (e.g. "Rescue Rabbit"). ** Cards that would be destroyed by the effect of "Huge Revolution" could be immune to it (like "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu"), return from the Graveyard (like "Vampire Lord") or activate an effect when destroyed (like "Reborn Tengu"). ** You just sent a lot of cards to your opponent's Graveyard, which many Decks benefit from. However, if the whole thing goes smoothly, you can deal at least 2000 damage in that turn, and your opponent will have a maximum of 3 turns to recover before you defeat them by attacking directly with the three Normal Monsters. Any additional cards (monsters, Equip Spell Cards, or other ATK-boosting cards) will reduce this window even further. Also you can lock down your opponent by taking away his/her draw with cards like "Drop Off" and/or "Soul Devouring Bamboo Sword", and in Traditional Format, cards like "Yata-Garasu" and/or "Time Seal". And with all of the above and "Gold Sarcophagus" as Common Cards, you can easily make a Caste Party Format Huge Revolution Deck. Playing style Since 2-out-of-3 monsters in this series are low level Normal Monsters, you should probably focus the Deck on cards that take support them. Using cards like "Tri-Wight" or "The League of Uniform Nomenclature" could be useful, particularly "Tri-Wight", which can Summon 3 of them from the Graveyard. Remember, these can't be used with "United Resistance". Another card which is much better than "Tri-Wight" is "Message in a Bottle", which can Summon one of each, ready for Huge Revolution. You can use "Advanced Ritual Art" to dump one of each Normal Monster in the Graveyard as preparation, as well as Summon a Level 6 Ritual Monster such as "Lycanthrope", whose effect has good synergy with the series. "Emissary of the Oasis" is also good as it make any Battle Damage to you from battle involving a Level 3 or lower Normal Monster 0 and it cannot select this card as an attack target when a Level 3 or lower Normal Monster is on your side of the field. And then if you equip it with "Ring of Magnetism" or "Raregold Armor" your opponent cannot attack, so you can stall for time, although "Raregold Armor" will not stop direct attacks thru card effects i.e. "Drill Barnacle", "HERO Flash!!" but "Ring of Magnetism" will. "Rescue Rabbit" can work to get two copies of one of the required monsters. In case your "Huge Revolution" is not ready, then you can use it to summon things like "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" or "Wind-Up Zenmaines" to stall for time. Keeping in mind that you will most likely Summon them from the Graveyard with "Tri-Wight", other low level Normal Monsters and cards to mill them from your Deck can be extremely useful, like Lightsworn monsters or "Card Trooper". Also "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" could work here, since it would send the required monster to the Graveyard.